This invention relates to an electronic apparatus adapted to receive an object, such as a memory card, to be used therewith.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-305046 discloses a card loading device for removably loading a card in an electronic apparatus. The card loading device comprises a base member having a contact, and a card holder rotatably coupled to the base member. The card holder holds the memory card and, following the rotation with respect to the base member, moves the memory card in its thickness direction as a first direction to connect and disconnect the memory card to and from the contact. The memory card is inserted into and removed from the card holder by sliding the memory card in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
However, the above-mentioned card loading device loads and unloads the memory card by moving the memory card in the first and the second directions perpendicular to each other. Therefore, large space is required for loading and unloading operations of the memory card. This results in a low degree freedom of the electronic apparatus.